Fighting With The Shadows
by Supernatural-Hannah888
Summary: My version of Shadow 1.16 Sam gets capured alone by Meg the first time he goes to the warehouse. Hurt!Sam protective!Dean and John. Probably been done before but I'd like to put my own spin on it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supenatural.

_**Chapter 1**_

Sam watched Meg open a door a disappear inside, he waited for a bit and then followed. He picked the lock and entered a small hallway, there was one other door in the hallway aswell well as a lift. He tried the and found it locked, he considered picking the lock but thought it would be too obvious, and Meg would probably see him and know he was following her.

He used all his strength and managed to pry the metal grid of the lift open. It didn't that long for him to climb up to the next floor, but what he saw left him stunned.

Meg was standing by an altar holding candles and what looked like bones. Sam slid along so he could get into the room by crawling through a small gap in the metal grid. He straightened up and stepped back until he reached some boxes to hide behind.

Meg started chanting in latin and picked up a metal cup. Sam, unable to stop himself, gasped as she dipped her hand into the cup, her hand came back with dark liquid dripping back into the cup, _blood_. Upon hearing the noise Meg stilled before putting the cup back on the altar. Sam patted himself down looking for a weapon, but gulped when he realized he only had his phone on him. Sam eyed the phone wondering if he would be quick enough to ring Dean, he glanced back up to where he thought Meg was, but she wasn't there.

He searched the room looking for her unaware of a shadow of a creature approaching his back. The shadow lifted its clawed hand and struck Sam's shoulder. Sam yelped in agony as he felt the claws swiping across his shoulder. The force of the hit sent Sam to the ground, he rolled over and then landed on his back. He saw a blurred Meg grinning evilly at him. He reached out with both arms, frantically searching for his phone.

His eyes were still trained on Meg as she slandered over to him and stood over him, the pain still radiating from his shoulder caused his vision to blur even more.

"Aw Sammy, looking for this?" She moved away and came back with a small device that Sam automatically recognized as his phone.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll call big bro later I gotta make some arrangements first."

"W-what?" Sam rasped trying to blink away tears of pain.

Before he knew it the claws were back clawing at his face and torso. The pain was too much to bare, within seconds he was unconscious.

Meg smiled softly at the bloody body at her feet, she knelt down and stroked Sam's hair.

"Don't worry little Sammy, you'll be with me and my father soon, we'll be your new family, I just have to get rid of your old one first." She stood and grabbed Sam's wrists, she dragged the body across the floor and left Sam slumped against one of the pillars in the middle of the room. She went to her bag near the altar and pulled out rope and a filthy rag. She walked behind Sam and pulled his arms back around the pillar and secured them together tightly, she moved back to in front of Sam and did the same with his ankles. She gripped his chin, that was resting on his chest, up with one hand, and with the other she pushed the filthy, stained rag into his mouth, she left his head drop back onto his chest and tied the rag behind his head.

She retreated to lean against the altar, she stared at Sam, something about him was so fascinating about him to her, "the evilest form of monster is in you, but you are so innocent and pure." she said out load as if Sam were awake. She smiled again "my dad will have so much fun turning you into one of us." She whispered.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNPSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam groaned as he was starting to wake up. His whole body hurt ached as he shifted a little. He could felt warm liquid pouring down the right side of his face, his shoulder and front. It took him so much effort to lift his head off his chest, he looked up to see Meg smiling at him.

"Finally Sammy, I was starting to worry my pets tore one to many pieces out of you."

Sam let out a confused grunt in response, his eyes widen when she blinked revealing black eyes, Sam pulled on his arms trying to get them free, only to find them tightly bound. '_definitely not good!' _he thought.

He watched as Meg pulled out his phone from her pocket and started playing with it.

"Shall we invite Dean to the party?" She asked, Sam's eyes went from scared to panicked, he shifted around again trying to break out of the restrains.

"Relax Sammy, I don't want him here yet I need him to do something for me." Sam tilted his head in confusion like a puppy.

"He's going find your daddy for us Sam, then they're going to come here and die." Sam's eyes grew wider in sheer panic.

Meg clicked on Dean's number and put the phone up to her eyes.

_"Sammy! Where are you!?" _Sam could hear Dean's voice on the other end of the line.

"He's safe for now Dean, but I-" Meg started but was cut off by Dean's yells.

_"WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S MY BROTHER!? WHA-" _Sam couldn't help but cry out when he felt claws digging into his torso again re-soaking his already bloodied t-shirt.

_"SAMMY?! WHAT ARE DOING TO HIM YOU BITCH!?"_ Dean's panicked voice came from the phone causing Meg to pull the phone away a little.

"Me? I'm not doing anything, it's my pets that are tearing him to shreds. Calm down Dean, you don't want them to hurt Sam even more do you?"

Dean's voice suddenly changed, it sounded desperate and pleading _"No course not.. Don't hurt him please, what do you want?"_

"You have a day Dean. One day to find your Daddy and get back to me."

_"My dad? No please, I don't know where he is, me and Sam.. we've been looking for months."_

"Well he's in town Dean, so just find him and call me."

_"Fine just let me talk to Sam."_

Meg sighed and walked up to Sam, she crouched down next to him, removed the gag and held the phone up to his ear.

"Deeee'nnn." Sam slurred.

_"Sammy? Sam, are you okay?" _Dean's concerned voice rung in his ears.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sam said not wanting to worry Dean even more.

_"Alright, just hang in there buddy okay? I'll get 'ya out of there Sammy."_

"Yeah I know you will Dean." Sam smiled sadly.

"Alright, that's enough." Meg said pulling the phone away from Sam's ear back to hers. " Dean like I said find your father." She then disconnected the call and threw the phone across the room, she leaned in close to Sam and whispered softly into his ear.

"Up for some fun Sam?" She asked crawling onto Sam's lap sitting on his thighs.

"No, go away bitch!" Sam yelled into her face only to receive a hard punch to his sliced-up cheek. He yelped out in pain as his collided with the post that he was secured to. His vision blurred but managed to see Meg in his face again. Meg gripped his jaw and pulled his head towards her, she harshly planted her lips on Sam's. Her tongue poked at his lips demanding entry, Sam keep his mouth shut until she pulled back and pinched his nose, when he had to take a breath, her tongue plunged into his mouth. Her fingers moved through his hair, stroking his hair gently, he grunted as she suddenly grabbed his hair at the back of his head, he tried to pull away but he was pinned by Meg. He pushed is knees up in another attempt to get her off him, but she only bounced on his lap, Meg pulled away and glared at him.

"C'mon Sammy I saw you watching me undress in my apartment... Turned it on didn't it?"

"No, bitch, just... Just go to hell!" Sam yelled in her face.

"Sshh baby you have to be quiet, can't have people knowing you're here can we?" Sam opened his mouth to yell again but felt a strong hand clamped over his, Meg scowled and leaned in close to Sam "SHUT UP!" She shouted and removed her hand, Sam went to yell again but she quickly punched him across the face knocking the already hurt Sam unconscious.

"You know my daddy told me not to hurt you, but you look so cute when you're hurting." Meg stood and untied Sam from the column letting him fall sideways to the floor, she smiled down at Sam before grabbing his arms and dragged him over to a hook hanging by a chain from the ceiling. Meg dropped Sam beneath it and went over to her bag and pulled out thick, spiky metal wire and some rope, she looked between the rope and wire trying to decide which to tie Sam up with, a few seconds later she threw the rope back into the bag and stalked towards Sam, the wire in her hands. She smiled again at Sam and grabbed his right arm and began to wrap the wire around his wrist tightly, then grabbed his other hand and did the same. She pulled Sam up so that he was on his feet but leaning limply against her then lifted up his arms and looped the wire around the hook.

As soon as she let him go Sam sagged towards the floor the wire immediately started digging into Sam's wrists causing them to bleed, but still Sam remained unconscious.

Meg sighed hoping Sam would've woken up, she stepped up to Sam and kissed him on the lips. A few seconds later she pulled away and cooed softly in Sam's ear "I'll be back in a bit Sammy, I've just got to make sure Dean's doing as he's told." With that she turned away from Sam and exited the room.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean sat anxiously on the chair by the window looking for Sam, waiting to see his lanky little brother coming down the street. His leg bounced nervously, he hadn't seen Sam in hours.

A sudden ringing made him jump, it took a few seconds for him to realise that it was his phone that was lying on his bed. He crossed the room and looked at the ID, 'Sam' "Damnit, you better be okay kid." He mumbled before opening the phone to answer.

"Sammy! Where are you?!" he yelled down the phone.

_"He's safe for now Dean, but I-" _He heard a feminine voice say which only made his stomach drop in fear for his little brother.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S MY BROTHER!? WHA-" He yelled but was cut off when he heard a blood-curdling scream, _Sam's scream. _He clenched his jaw in anger before yelling again, "SAMMY?! WHAT ARE DOING TO HIM YOU BITCH!?"he screamed.

_"Me? I'm not doing anything, it's my pets that are tearing him to shreds. Calm down Dean, you don't want them to hurt Sam even more do you?"_

His stomach was now doing summer-saults "No course not.. Don't hurt him please, what do you want?" He pleaded.

_"You have a day Dean. One day to find your Daddy and get back to me."_

Tears welled up in his eyes at the mention of his dad "My dad? No please, I don't know where he is, me and Sam.. we've been looking for months."

_"Well he's in town Dean, so just find him and call me."_

_'what?! Dad's not in town, is he? Surely he'd come see us if he was, right?' _He thought.

"Fine just let me talk to Sam." He demanded, he heard a sigh and then movement.

_"Deeee'nnn." _Sam slurred, '_god he doesn't sound good.'_

"Sammy? Sam, are you okay?" He asked.

_"Yeah, I'm okay."_

'Yeah right!' he thought.

"Alright, just hang in there buddy okay? I'll get 'ya out of there Sammy." he promised.

_"Yeah I know you will Dean." _He smiled sadly upon hearing the trust and love in his brother's voice.

"Alright, that's enough... Dean like I said find your father."

The phone clicked signaling the call had ended.

He immediately dialed his dad's number in the phone and hit the call button. It rang, and rang, and rang... And then went to voicemail.

"Dammit Dad answer your phone! I know you're here in Chicago! Sam's been taken by some bitch! She wants you dad so you call me. We have a day dad, a day to get him back or he dies! So. Call. ME!" he snarled down the phone and then snapped it shut.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

In the space of the following 3 hours, Dean had left many voicemails to their father, somewhere in the thirties, some of them were pretty angry, some were accusing John of not caring about his sons, some Dean was just calling him a bad father. The last few were begging, begging for John to find Dean so they could get Sam back.

Dean was a mess, tears streamed down his face, he knew even if he went looking for Sam or John he would find neither. He had never felt this alone, not even when his dad had gone missing in the first place.

He couldn't help feeling like he had let Sam down, like he had let him get taken.

A sudden knock at the door startled Dean out of his thoughts. He picked up his gun which was also on his bed and stalked slowly towards the door.

He grabbed the handle and mentally counted to three before ripping the door open, gun at the ready.

John was standing in front of him, his eyes widen is surprise and he lowered his gun. "Dad?" He asked not quite believing his eyes.

"Hey Dean. It's good to see you." John smiled.

"How come you didn't answer my calls?" Dean questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here aren't I?"

"I've been going out of my mind for hours, you couldn't just answer one call, just to let me know that you're even alive!"

"Dean, look.. We shouldn't be doing this, let's just find Sam okay?"

"Fine." Dean gritted his teeth in anger.

"Alright.. May I come in?" John asked and smiled again.

Dean moved back so John could enter the room, John stepped up to Dean and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry Dean, we'll find him alright."

Dean also wrapped his arms around his father, a few seconds later they pulled away from each other.

"I know dad. I'm sorry about the voicemails, if you've heard them."

"Yes I've heard them Dean."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just worried you know... about Sammy."

"It's alright son." Dean nodded and stared at John waiting for orders, anything.

"So tell me what happened." John said.

"Well, I hadn't seen Sam in a few hours, then I got this call, I thought it was Sam but it wasn't, it was the bitch whose got him, she said I had a day to find you or Sam, he'll..." Dean trailed off not wanting to say the word.

"Yeah I know, did you speak to Sam?"

"Yeah, I was mouthing off and then I heard him scream... She hurt him. And then she let me speak to him." Dean's eyes burnt with tears as he thought about the scream he had heard.

"How was he?" John asked softly, noticing the unshed tears in his oldest's eyes.

"Not good." Dean answered.

"Okay so what now?"

"She wanted me to ring her back." Dean pulled out his phone and fumbled nervously with it.

"You want me to do it?" John asked.

"Yeah." Dean handed over the phone and watched as John pushed a button and put the phone up to his ear.

* * *

Will Dean and john get Sam back? Please review.


End file.
